


Fixing His Mistakes

by 9r7g5h



Series: 1000 Days of Xena [7]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, F/M, When Fates Collide AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he could have just accepted the binding of their threads, he could have had it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing His Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Ok, so. In ‘When Fates Collide,’ Caesar’s world was, well, actually pretty good? Like, it actually seemed like a better world then the real one. Of course, we didn’t get to see the entire world, but just going off the main characters, Joxer was married and had a family and seemed happy, Gabrielle was living her dream and writing tons of plays, and Xena just seemed lighter. She was the general of the Roman armies, yes, but she never descended into that hatred and horror that clung to her in the real world. Alti having power wasn’t good, and Lao Ma’s people being killed was messed up, but still. It honestly seemed like the better of the two worlds, when you look at it objectively. And Caesar could have kept that world, could have won, if he had just accepted that Xena and Gabrielle were soulmates and let them be together. So, this was a little thought experiment that explored how Caesar could have fixed everything to put him out on top. I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Xena.

“Brutus,” Caesar sighed as he came to a stop outside of the prison cell he needed, “why is it we make those condemned to die so comfortable? It almost seems like a waste to me.”

Brutus bit the inside of his lip to keep from smiling as a flash of panic crossed Alti’s features, the former high priestess cowering in her cell. He knew Caesar was playing- there had been no formal judgment on Alti’s actions yet, and while it was highly likely she would, in fact, die, there was still some hope for her. Not that she deserved it; those who tried to kill the Empress in her own chambers deserved nothing less than a long, painful death. 

But her trail wouldn’t be for a few weeks, and there the final decision would be made. For now, they needed her alive and afraid, so she would speak. 

“I’m honestly not sure, sire,” Brutus replied, standing to the side as the guard who had led them down produced the set of keys needed to enter the cell. “Perhaps pity, for those about to enter the underworld? That’s the only reason I can think of- otherwise it escapes me.” 

“Hmm.” The noise he made was noncommittal, neither in agreement or disagreement, just the verbal equivalent of a shrug as he watched the priestess squirm. “Something to discuss later. Now, Alti,” he continued, turning his attention directly to the other woman, “tell me. Why did you try to kill Xena?” 

He knew the answer- had known what the answer would be long before the attack even happened, back when he first saw the way Xena’s face had lit up upon seeing Gabrielle’s. But he wanted to hear it from the priestess herself, just to get the words out in the open. 

“I attacked her because she was going to betray you, my lord.” 

Keeping his face blank, Caesar immediately turned to the guard who had accompanied him and Brutus to the cell and waved him off. “You didn’t hear a thing,” he said softly, and when the guard nodded, he clasped him on the shoulder and sent him on his way. When his footsteps had faded down the hall, Caesar glanced over at Brutus- the man’s face was twisted into righteous fury over what Alti had said, but he had so far made no move to attack or speak to her. 

Good. 

“In what way,” Caesar asked, shifting slightly into a more comfortable but still just a regal position. “Xena has always been loyal to me, for the past fifteen years. Why would she turn on me so suddenly?”

“For love.” 

Brutus started at the answer, taken off guard, but Caesar kept his calm. He knew Xena didn’t love him- hadn’t loved him for years, had only stayed by his side to continue the good work the two accomplished together. Something he was fine with. He didn’t need Xena’s love, only her loyalty and for her to continue to play the part of the happy Empress. Anything extra was inconsequential, a bonus to their arrangement. 

“And who has Xena fallen in love with,” Caesar asked, his tone still light. He could see Brutus was confused at his calm, instead of angry like most husbands would be, but when he saw his friend glancing over at him, he just gave him a quieting look and continued. “Some far off ruler of a distant land she met while fighting for me? One of her soldiers, who she spends more time with out in the field, sometimes entire years, then with me? Name the person who has stolen her heart, and we can see what will happen.”

Alti hesitated for a moment, glancing between him and Brutus, trying to read them and find a way to twist the situation to her own favor- always trying to better her position in the world, rising from the height of the spiritual temple into the physical ones. It was Brutus who was throwing her, Caesar knew, for who would want someone else to hear about their wife cheating on them?

The exact reason he had asked his friend to accompany him, for what better way to both put the priestess on guard and force her to lower it then to throw her off?

Finally, Alti took a deep breath and nodded, meeting Caesar’s gaze and holding it while she spoke. 

“It’s the playwright, Gabrielle. She’s the one who’s stolen Xena’s heart.” 

“Are you saying tha-“ 

Brutus was cut off as Caesar waved his hand, looking deep in thought as he went over the proclamation Alti had just given. He had known, of course, that that was what she was going to say- Xena and Gabrielle were soulmates, even in this new world of his, and nothing would or could stop them from finding each other and falling in love. It was as destined as the path of the stars, and when he had rewoven the tapestry to change the world, he had known they would one day meet and join. Their strands had even been intertwined; not next to each other or wrapped around each other, like so many of the strands had been, but Xena’s thread and Gabrielle’s thread had literally joined together to make one out of two, weaving through the tapestry utterly inseparable until Xena’s finally ended, leaving a thinner Gabrielle’s to continue on alone. 

Almost heartbreaking, really, but still a clear sign that, no matter what he did, they were destined to be. 

“I know of Xena’s sapphic leanings,” Caesar admitted calmly, as if he were commenting on the weather- something that threw both Alti and Brutus, both of them looking at him with wide eyes as he spoke. “I know she harbors desire for both men and women- what would that be called? Bi-sapphic? No, that means two sapphics. Brutus, remind me to ask if there’s a word for that later,” Caesar said casually, beginning to pace slightly as he spoke- slow, measured, almost hypnotic movements. “I also know she no longer loves me, hadn’t for a very long time. If it weren’t for our occasional attempts at children when she’s not in the field leading the armies, I doubt she would share my bed at all. What makes you so sure she’s fallen in love with this playwright?” 

He could have laughed at the twin looks on Alti and Brutus’ faces, shock at his frankness stunning them. Perfect. Once you had an enemy off guard, keep them there, no matter the cost- a little bit of hurt pride at admitting he hadn’t slept with his wife in almost two years, since the last time she was in the capital for more than the few days that was needed to get new weapons and order supplies, was a willing sacrifice to pay for the shock and unease such an admission would create. It made them more pliable, more likely to say what he needed to hear instead of what they thought he wanted to hear, and since it would never leave this cell, something he was willing to imply. 

“I- I had a vision,” Alti stuttered out, fumbling over her tongue. It was almost a pity, seeing her in this world. In the last she had been a force, someone who had almost succeeded where he had failed in destroying Xena, but in this one was just an ambitious, power hungry craven. A powerful craven, but one nonetheless. “The Empress had gone to the playwright and shared the night with her. After, the two stayed close, writing letters back and forward, and whenever the Empress was in the region, she would pay the playwright a visit under the guise of visiting a friend. In my vision this continued for years, mocking you with their adultery. With their betrayal. That is why I attacked, to punish her for her crimes before they could be committed.”

“Something our justice system strictly forbids,” Brutus spoke up, his tone firm, though it was clear he was still reeling from the revelations being laid out before him. So many new things to think about, so little time to process any of it. “How can you punish someone for a crime they have not yet committed, since without a crime, there can be no guilt?” 

“Brutus is right, Alti,” Caesar said, watching as a glint flashed in her eyes- she wanted to argue but kept silent instead. “The Empress has done no wrong, not yet, while you have, no matter your motives. What you have done is punishable by death, and rightly so. Xena will want her pounds of flesh for the pain you put her through- you angered the wrong women, since you weren’t able to kill her right then and there. When your trial is over, and you’re rightfully found guilty, you will be taken into the forum and slaughtered like a pig for a feast. Without mercy, without a second thought, and for someone as blood thirsty as my wife, with perhaps a bit of pleasure. Because of what you decided to do, instead of coming to tell me first.” 

Alti was shaking- for all of her bravado, she was a fearful thing, trying to claw her way to the top. Caesar had always known that Alti wanted to be by his side, or, even better, in his shoes. But she was no Xena, and so spiritual leader of the empire was the best she could hope for. And she had ruined it all, and was now facing the death she so feared. 

“Come, Brutus,” Caesar said, motioning for his friend to follow him. Heading towards the door to the cell, he opened and walked through it, making sure the door locked behind Brutus after he had exited the room. “There is much to do before the trial, and I don’t know now about you, but some food might help with the thoughts we need to think.” 

With that the two began to leave the dungeons, nodding at the guards who were overseeing Alti as they left. 

“What are you going to do about Xena,” Brutus asked lowly. “If she really is in love with the playwright, then the chances of Alti’s vision coming true still stand. If word got out about it, it could make you the fool of the world, and risk everything you’ve worked for. It would put Rome in jeopardy.” 

“What would you suggest I do, Brutus,” Caesar asked, though he already had a plan in mind. “I could say the playwright is a traitor, that she’s some spy from another land, sent here to work with Alti to kill Xena and myself.” He paused mid-step, considering the proposal he had just accidently put forward, but quickly shook his head and continued. “Xena would fight me on such a charge, and if anything were to happen to the playwright, Xena would quickly turn against me altogether- if she is in love, as Alti said, she will fight to keep the winner of her heart alive. She only stays by my side as is because she knows it does more good for the Empire then for us to be separate forces. No, Brutus,” Caesar said, coming to a full stop before the door- they had been talking softly enough while they walked that no one would overhear, but he wanted this conversation done before they returned to the upper levels of the palace. “I need to find a way to make both Xena and myself happy, and while it might include some compromise, a bit of general deceit, for the good of Rome, we will pull it off. Now come,” he said, walking again, reaching for the door that would let them exit the dungeons, “lunch isn’t going to eat itself.” 

******************

When Caesar asked the playwright to stay as their guest for another week, Xena was almost suspicious. He had gone down to the dungeon to talk to Alti the night before, and Xena was well aware of what the priestess could have told him- Alti had told her about the vision of her and the playwright herself before attacking, and Xena wouldn’t put it past the woman to share the information with Caesar. 

Alti was desperate to save her life, which was all but forfeit for attacking the Empress, and lying about Xena cheating on her husband with a random woman was sure to get his attention. 

So Xena was almost suspicious. But if she was honest with herself, she was glad when he extended the offer to Gabrielle, asking her to stay with them for a while longer. Xena had enjoyed her play, and enjoyed talking with her even more- she was a brilliant young woman, and every time their eyes met, Xena felt this pull. It was small, just this tiny little tug towards the playwright, but one Xena wanted more time to explore. She was sure it was admiration over the woman’s writing abilities, her skills far greater than many of the others Xena had seen, but a bit more time to talk to the woman, to see whether or not the new friendship she sensed building between could actually take, couldn’t hurt. 

So she was almost suspicious, but quickly let the suspicion slide. 

Instead she focused on her duties as the Empress and the leader of the Roman armies, getting them done as quickly as she could so all of her free time could be spent talking with Gabrielle. 

She was fascinating, unlike anyone else Xena had ever met. While she had never been one for much talk- part of the reason, besides her abilities as a warrior, that she controlled the armies, instead of ruling by Caesar’s side like a normal Empress did. She couldn’t stand the constant jabbering that went on amongst the council, and the less she had to hear of it, the better- but Gabrielle she could listen to forever, it felt. She wanted to know everything- about her life, about her writing process, about the play she was currently working but couldn’t get the last scene just right. And whenever Gabrielle would flush and fall silent, except for the slight begging for forgiveness for going on so much, Xena would wave off her apologies and ask another half dozen questions, forcing the writer to go on. 

Walking down random halls of the palace, sitting in the gardens, even in the stables, amongst the specially bred warhorses Gabrielle had expressed interest in seeing; it didn’t matter where they were, for so long as they were together, Xena’s heart felt light. Light and excited as it pounded within her chest whenever they accidently brushed against each other, the lightest of touches sending her entire body trilling as if she were in battle. 

It was a feeling she had felt with Caesar once, long ago, in the first year or two of their alliance, though by the time he had asked her to his wife, it had long since faded away. She had accepted because the good she could bring to the world in that position of power, as the Empress of Rome and its conquered states, outweighed the good it would do her heart to be free.

But this was deeper, richer- a thrill not of pure passion, though it was there, but the comfort of coming home after being away. A simple familiarity, a peace, a soothing to the battle and blood lust she almost always desired, something instilled within her over the last decade and a half of almost constant war. 

The touch of their fingers as they reached for the same bunch of grapes, or the brush of their sides against each other as they walked side by side down the halls of the palace, brought her more of a sense of serenity then praying to the gods ever did, brought her more desire then many of her nights with Caesar had, brought her more longing then she had ever felt in her life. 

By the fifth day of Gabrielle’s extended stay, Xena knew it was not admiration that had her knocking on the door to Gabrielle’s room despite the late hour, two cups, a jar of wine, and a question about finding actors to perform her plays her excuse for the late intrusion if any were to question her. When Gabrielle opened the door, her smile soft as she welcomed the Empress in, Xena knew. 

It was love, the kind of love she had been searching for her entire life, the kind Gabrielle had written about in her plays, and it was love that, the moment she had put down her physical burden, had her leaning down to kiss the playwright before she could speak a word. 

And it was love that had her misunderstanding the situation, because, while Gabrielle began to kiss her back, began to relax into the gentle, tender, loving embrace Xena had pulled her into, Gabrielle had pulled away a single moment later, horror, shock, and dread clear in her eyes as she put some distance between them. 

“I’m sorry, Empress,” Gabrielle said with a shaking voice, her entire body seeming to tremble beneath Xena’s gaze, “but you should go now.”

“Gabrielle, I-“

“Please, Empress, leave,” Gabrielle said again, refusing to make eye contact. Xena swallowed thickly but nodded- clearly she had misunderstood, had thought the playwright would feel the same way, but clearly she was wrong. 

“I’m sorry,” was all she could softly say before turning and leaving the room, blinking back the tears welling within her eyes as she walked. 

She made it back to her chambers before they fell, thick and hot across her cheeks as she laid in bed, her heart hurting from the friendship she had just destroyed. 

By the morning of the sixth day, Xena had decided to try and mend the rift she knew she had caused between herself and the playwright- she knew she loved the other woman, but if she didn’t love her, then she could at least enjoy a friendship with her, if Gabrielle would allow it. 

Rising from her bed, pulling herself together, Xena opened the door to call for a servant, to send one of them to ask if Gabrielle would join her for breakfast, only to pause, freezing as Gabrielle did as well, her closed fist half down to knock on the door. 

The playwright looked exhausted, but she was there, and Xena quickly turned and let her in, setting the lock on the door so neither of them would be disturbed. 

“Gabrielle,” Xena said, nodding to her as she moved inside, offering some fruit from the always full bowl she kept in her room. “After my misunderstanding last night,” Xena continued frankly when Gabrielle shook her head at the offering, “I have to say I am surprised you are here. I’m glad,” she added, in case Gabrielle should think otherwise, “but surprised.”

“I came to apologize,” Gabrielle said, her gaze not at Xena but instead fixed upon her hands, folded before her. “About last night, I…” 

“Gabrielle,” Xena said softly, her heart breaking for the young woman before her- it was clear to her that she thought she had done something wrong, turning her away and rejecting her affections, though Xena had only wanted them if they were truly returned. “Gabrielle, I misunderstood some of the signs of our friendship, and thought there might be something more. I am the one who should apologize for my actions. You did nothing wrong.” 

“Only I did,” Gabrielle said, shaking her head, finally raising her eyes to meet Xena’s- sending a wave of warmth through the warrior woman, scorching from the heat within Gabrielle’s gaze, “because you didn’t misunderstand. And despite my understanding of words, I could find none last night to tell you of how my heart swelled when you kissed me, to describe my desire for you to do so again, to explain why I turned you away- I did wrong by making you leave without an explanation, and for that, I apologize.” 

Xena raised her eyebrow but couldn’t help the wide, pleased smile that crossed her lips as she moved to the side of the bed, patting the spot next to her as an invitation for Gabrielle to join her. When the playwright had, slipping off her shoes so she could tuck her feet off to the side of her, Xena gently took her chin and turned it towards her, putting very little space between their faces, leaving it up to Gabrielle to close this time. 

“Have you found the words yet,” Xena asked softly, her eyes flickering from Gabrielle’s to her lips, almost trying to stare at both at the same time. 

“I’m a failure as a writer,” Gabrielle admitted, her voice barely a whisper. “I could not find the words. No matter how hard I tried- they escaped my grasp, and the ones I did find left me wanting.” 

“I’ve always been more of a woman of action myself, if that would help.” 

It did, for Gabrielle closed the distance between them, returning the kiss Xena had started last night, a sweet, gentle brush that had both of their hearts pounding, their hands aching as they reached for each other, a desire deeper than need to touch and be touched scorching through them at the simple kiss that oh so quickly turned into more.

Such a simple kiss that left them shaking and panting, their foreheads pressed against the others, hands tangled in each other’s hair and cupping each other’s face, clinging to the other as if they were about to lose them. 

Another kiss, and they fell back onto the bed, tangling themselves in each other. 

***********************

They spent the rest of the day in her chambers, always making sure their hair and clothes were in a presentable manner if any came to the door or Xena called for servants to bring them food and drink, but otherwise they stayed in bed, talking and kissing and enjoying each other, dozing in each other’s arms when the desire hit. Just taking comfort in their newfound love. 

And within that day Gabrielle found the words for what she had feared. 

“You’re the Empress,” she explained slowly, sighing as Xena drew random patterns over her back with her finger, shifting slightly when it tickled. “To be with you must count as some sort of crime against Rome, and to think that scared me. But I found in the night that I do not care.” 

“It’s only a crime if it’s claimed as one,” Xena said, leaning down to press a kiss against Gabrielle’s shoulder. “If they try to arrest you, I’ll fight and we’ll run. I’m sure we can find somewhere to live, just the two of us. We could travel together, you continuing to tell your stories in taverns and I fighting the evil men we come across. We could make a life out of it, a pleasant one.” 

“So long as I’m with you,” Gabrielle said. “If we’re together, I believe we could.” 

Lifting her head from the pillow, Gabrielle tilted it upwards towards Xena, her desire clear. Xena chuckled softly and complied, leaning down to kissing her love. 

********************

Xena’s spirits were high when Caesar asked her to join him for breakfast the next morning. She had quickly agreed, sending the servant who had brought the offer to her off to give him her reply, and set about getting ready for the day. 

It was easy to leave the bed- Gabrielle had snuck back to her own chambers late the night before, both deciding it was easier for her to go at night, claiming a overly long conversation then to risk her leaving in the light of day. The side of the bed she had occupied had quickly gone cold, but the air kisses the two had blown to each other from their balconies had been enough to keep her through the night. 

Stepping out onto the balcony, Xena couldn’t help but smile as she found Gabrielle sitting there, her scroll pressed against the stone fence that separated her from the edge, scribbling furiously. As if sensing she was being watched, Gabrielle lifted her head and smiled, giving a little wave before going back to her work. 

Xena could have spent the entire day just standing there, watching her write, but Caesar was waiting. 

Brutus was by his side when she entered his chambers, the private set he kept for when he wanted his privacy or didn’t want to disturb hers. A spread for breakfast had been laid out on the table, the numerous maps and documents that normally covered it pushed off to the side to make room. Grabbing an apple, she bit into as she sat down on the couch opposite the two men, sprawling comfortably. 

She presumed some military talk was coming her way any moment- why else would Caesar have asked her to join the two of them? 

“How long have you been sleeping with the playwright?” 

Xena almost choked on her bite of apple, Brutus standing and walking behind her to pound on her back as she coughed, finally spitting the traitorous piece of fruit off to the side. Taking the cup of water Caesar held out for her, Xena drank deeply, her mind racing. 

How did he know? How did he find out? They had been so careful the other day to make it seem like they were just friends. How?

Caesar sighed. “I was hoping you would deny the accusations, but by your reaction I believe they’re founded. So don’t lie to me, Xena. How long?” 

For a moment Xena just looked between the two, trying to read the men, figure out a way to bluff her way out of this. Perhaps some servant had told them, and she could discredit them, get them dismissed for telling rumors about the Empress- servants had been sent packing for less. But before she could give some kind of excuse or question the accusation, Caesar just clicked his tongue and sighed again. 

“Xena,” he said with a small shrug, “there are fifteen guards posted around her room, put into place after you had left to join us. They are ordered, if Brutus here doesn’t go tell them to stand down in the next two hours, to enter and kill the playwright where she stands. So you either talk to me, or we’ll be burying her soon.” 

Xena snarled, her hand reaching for a sword that wasn’t at her hip, her teeth baring themselves in a grimace as its lack. She could take both of them if she wanted to, could easily get to Gabrielle’s rooms and take out the men there, but could she get them out of Rome alive? She wasn’t so sure, and so it was reluctantly that Xena sat back in her chair and answered. 

“Just last night,” she admitted gruffly, her arms crossing over her chest as she glared at the men. “How did you find out?”

“I saw her leaving your chambers last night,” Brutus admitted, glancing between Xena and Caesar. “I was coming to make sure you were alright, since I had heard that you hadn’t left your room all day. I watched as she snuck out- looking far too guilty for it to be an innocent visit.”

“So Brutus told me,” Caesar continued for his friend, “and considering Alti told me you would fall in love with her if you were given the chance, the connection was easy to make. Do you know what position this puts me in, Xena?”

Xena said nothing, just watched as her husband stood and began to slowly pace before her. 

“There are a couple of ways we could approach this,” Caesar said as he paced, holding up his fingers as he ticked them off. “One, I could have you and the playwright publicly executed for treason.” He smiled softly as she stiffened. Her face was blank, but her eyes showed just how much fear there was- not for herself, but for the playwright she had fallen so quickly in love with. “But,” Caesar added, “I would lose my best general, the public would lose heart at having their beloved Empress dead, and I’m sure the artistic world would mourn the loss of any new plays Gabrielle could produce. Or I could just kill Gabrielle, and keep you on a shorter leash.” The fear grew deeper, but it was quickly overshadowed by rage. As if he could truly control her, if it came down to it. As if she would allow Gabrielle to be harmed. “Only the artisans would mourn, though I’m sure my life would become forfeit if I did that. Wouldn’t it, Xena?” 

Xena just nodded, Brutus’ hand going to his sword at the steel in her gaze- if Caesar hurt Gabrielle and didn’t kill her first, Xena would kill him before he could beg for his then worthless life. 

“Which really only leaves me the one option,” Caesar said, coming to a halt before her. Xena was tense- if he gave the order to have her killed she would fight, and if he gave the order to have Gabrielle killed she would fight even harder to protect her. Every inch of her was ready for battle, an angry, wounded panther in too small of a cage, ready to rip and rend the flesh of any who came near her or her mate. She was just waiting to see which choice he gave, to have the official proclamation, before she pounced. 

“That option being make Gabrielle the official playwright of Rome, give her chambers right next to and connected to yours, and allow your relationship to stand.” 

“What?” 

Two voices questioned him, both alike in shock and disbelief as Xena and Brutus stared at him, unsure if what they were seeing and hearing was truly true. Caesar just shrugged. 

“There would be conditions to this arrangement, of course,” he said, taking up his slow pacing again. “Your relationship would have to remain a secret, at least until after our conquest is complete. Rome needs a united front, needs its Emperor and Empress to continue to support each other to the fullest extents in everything. And that includes our marriage, farce that it may now be. Once the world has been conquered, then we can get a divorce, and while you will remain the High General of the Roman army, I will take a new wife to help me rule as Empress. Then you can be forthright with your relationship with Gabrielle. Until then, you will remain married to me, and she shall be your mistress. Your secret mistress.” 

Xena’s eyes were shining, even through her confusion, a wild grin threatening to break out across her face as she listened. 

“Until our divorce, we will continue to try for children on the rare occasion that you are in the capital for more than a few days- so we have heirs to continue our legacy in case we die before it’s complete. If we have children before our divorce, those children will, of course, be the first born and my heirs, with any others I have from my next Empress in line after them. If not, then the line of succession will be that much clearer.” Caesar continued to pace as he spoke, laying out the carefully constructed plan he had figured out over the last week. “If you so desire, Gabrielle can accompany you whenever you leave for battle, though it would probably be best to keep someone so untrained off of a battlefield. The two of us could keep each other company and bond over loving the same woman,” he said with a wiry grin. “But she will continue to write her plays, sponsored by Rome, and officially live here. If she accepts to give up her little home in Greece, or perhaps keep it as a vacation home instead of her main, that is.”

Coming to a stop before Xena, Caesar knelt before her, taking her hand in his own. 

“If everything continues to go according to plan,” he said, “we will conquer the entirety of the known world in five years. If you can keep your relationship with the playwright a secret for five years, then at the end of it, I swear to give you your freedom from me- you will keep all but the title of Empress, keep all but the status of Empress, and will be free to make your relationship with Gabrielle known. Does this sound like a plan that could please you?” 

Xena pulled him into a hard kiss, breaking away with a smile much wider than he had seen from her in a very, very long time. 

“Brutus,” Caesar said, standing, drawing Xena up with him. “Accompany Xena to Gabrielle’s rooms and tell the men to stand down. We must see if our soon to be official playwright of Rome accepts the terms of our little agreement, and if she does, get her moved to rooms befitting her new status.” 

Xena left the room, a fury of a whirlwind as she raced for the woman she loved. 

“Caesar,” Brutus said, hesitating. “I’m confused. You love Xena. Why would you give her up so easily?” 

“To keep her,” Caesar explained. “If I killed the playwright, then she would turn on me. If I kill her, then she’s lost from me forever. If I give her what she wants- the playwright, even if I eventually lose her as my wife, I still get to keep her. She will lead my armies, eventually bare me at least one child in the next five years, hopefully, and even when she is no longer mine, she still will be.” 

Moving over to the high window that would allow Caesar to look out into the main court yard, he stood there, silently, and watched as a group of servants went about their day, only speaking to himself when Brutus had left. 

“To fix the mistakes I made the first time, I have to accept the binding of their threads,” Caesar said to himself, a phrase he had repeated over and over again the last few days. They were a couple meant to be, no matter the circumstances, two lives that had been intertwined long before any of them were a thought in their great grandparents’ minds. To try and deny it would only lead to loss and death- to accept it, while not a full victory, was the closest to one he had ever come. 

He had cheated, when he had started this new line, looking into the possible future the tapestry held for him. With this decision, he would live into old age, growing grey with a hoard of children to care for him. Two from Xena, a boy and a girl, though they would consider him father only in name- raised more by Xena and Gabrielle then by him in his youth, those two would say they had two mothers before they claimed him as more than a sire. A third, another girl, from Gabrielle- the result of a night of drunken grieving for them both, prompted by the report that Xena had fallen in battle; an awkward situation when Xena would eventually return, recovering from a bad injury but still very much alive, though it would all work out. The first child he would truly consider his own would come from his third wife, the second having died in childbirth, taking the child with her. With his four oldest at the helm, his empire that would come to span the entire world would last for eons, bringing justice, peace, and prosperity to the world to come. 

And his name would last longer than the gods’. 

But only if he accepted the truth of Xena and Gabrielle’s relationship, and allowed it to be. The future he had peaked was still iffy, many things possibly going wrong between now and then, but this at least would be a good start to finally getting it started. 

So accept it he would, and, finally, he would get to start fixing his mistakes.


End file.
